Promessas
by ZER0-KUN
Summary: Eu irei salvá-lo, ele havia dito, e realmente, ele o fez. Universo Alternativo do Sexto Livro. Contém Spoilers. Se é Yaoi ou não, deixo a imaginação de voces...


**Promessas**

O céu está escuro e a chuva está fria, caindo sem piedade sobre os monumentos de pedra que desde há tempos haviam sido colocados ali. O local estava finalmente vazio, minutos atrás as multidões chorosas finalmente partiram. A noite pairava sobre tudo, mas a lua ainda havia de mostrar a sua face, como se os eventos que o trouxeram ali a fizeram fugir para que não tivesse de enfrentar sua tristeza.

O homem completamente vestido de negro caminhou rapidamente em meio aos túmulos daquele cemitério, seus olhos fixos no caminho que precisava percorrer. Ele não deveria estar ali, ele sabia, ignorando a tempestade a sua volta. Mas esta era a sua ultima chance antes de tudo voltar ao normal.

... Antes que ele se permita novamente colocar a mascara e continuar com a sua vida.

_Professor Severo Snape olhou para o seu aluno, olhos negros horrorizados enquanto sua expressão facial era indecifrável. O homem não sabia se ele deveria se sentir furioso com o ato estúpido ou secretamente agradecido por ele ter sido aquele quem encontrou o adolescente no lugar de outro professor menos preparado._

_Ele duvidava que seus colegas de trabalho, presos a sua rotina relativamente calma comparado com o que ele enfrentava a cada ano com os seus sonserinos, saberiam como lidar com o estudante sentado no meio de um dos banheiros de Hogwarts, completamente banhado por sangue enquanto segurava uma faca e aparentemente não se importando nenhum pouco com o fato de que havia sido pego no ato por seu mais odioso professor de poções._

_Olhos verdes esmeraldas olhavam para ele, cheios de paz e tranqüilidade, apenas esperando a reação que o homem iria demonstrar perante a situação. Ele havia sido pego, então não havia nada que pudesse ser feito além de esperar._

"_Por quê?" Ele por fim perguntou ao adolescente, sua voz pela primeira vez dirigiu-se a Harry Potter sem nenhum traço de ódio ou desgosto._

"_Às vezes, professor Snape, nem mesmo a fama ou o dinheiro são capazes de providenciar aquilo que mais preciso..." O salvador começou suavemente em algo que era apenas um pouco mais alto que um sussurro. "... Minha alma está cansada, cansada de fingir ser algo que não sou, cansada de ter que enfrentar ano por ano o fato de que estou destinado a ser assassinado ou me transformar em um assassino. Estou cansado de viver."_

Ele continuou a andar, ciente de que o seu objetivo estava cada vez mais próximo.

"_Por quê?" O adolescente perguntou enquanto traçava com os seus dedos as cicatrizes de cortes no pulso direito do Mestre de Poções._

"_Talvez eu também estivesse cansado." O homem respondeu, e nenhum dos dois disse mais nada, permanecendo sentados na sala de aula vazia em um confortável silencio._

Seus olhos minutos depois finalmente encontraram ao longe a tumba pela qual procurava, com quatro pinheiros que cercavam o pequeno monumento de pedra de maneira protetora.

_Draco Malfoy estava parado frente às varias pias localizadas no centro do banheiro, respirando de maneira ofegante e incontrolada. Quando percebeu não estar mais sozinho, virou-se, e ao ver quem era, iniciou um duelo feroz contra o adolescente grifinório._

"_Sectumsem..." Harry começou a gritar o feitiço quando a oportunidade surgiu, porém, lembrou-se no ultimo segundo da caligrafia conhecida que avisava:_** Sectumsempra – Para inimigos.**

_Foi algumas semanas depois do incidente que havia secretamente descoberto a identidade do príncipe, comparando as notas do antigo livro sobre poções e os seus textos corrigidos pelo novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas._

_Certamente o grifinório não desejava acabar fazendo algo irreversível ao seu rival escolar através de um feitiço não testado criado pelo seu professor-talvez-agora-um-possivel-amigo/aliado Comensal da Morte que deixava claro que era para ser usado apenas em INIMIGOS._

_O que lhe fazia questionar: que tipo de Inimigos o homem estava se referindo quando escreveu aquilo?_

_Harry Potter pode ter com o seu bom senso salvo sem saber a vida de seu rival, mas isso não significava que Draco Malfoy faria o mesmo. Já tendo ouvido o feitiço ser mencionado diversas vezes por seu pai, embora também não soubesse qual fosse o seu resultado..._

"_Sectumsempra!" ... O sonserino gritou, sem hesitar. A porta do banheiro abriu-se em um estrondo._

_O salvador caiu ao chão com um baque mudo, como se o seu corpo tivesse recusado-se a continuar funcionando como deveria. Agonia pura parecia estar devorando-o vivo, algo que chegava a parecer pior do que Crucio, ele não conseguia se mexer ou sequer pronunciar qualquer palavra._

_A ultima coisa de que se lembrava antes de perder a consciência foi de braços que cuidadosos tocaram o seu corpo, e de uma voz familiar que gritou:_

"_O que pensava estar fazendo, Draco!"_

Conforme o tumulo e as arvores aproximavam-se cada vez mais, o homem percebeu-se estar diminuindo o ritmo do seu caminhar lentamente, até que finalmente parou não mais do que cinco passos de distancia.

_Quando abriu os seus olhos, estava em um quarto que desconhecia, pois sabia muito bem que a Área Hospitalar e a torre da Grifinória não possuíam cores azuis em tom marinho com detalhes prateados. Ouviu vozes do outro lado da porta que discutiam ferozmente._

_Ele levantou-se com dificuldade e saiu para o corredor, silenciosamente._

_O Mestre das Poções teria matado Alvo Dumbledore caso olhares pudessem realmente matar uma pessoa. Draco Malfoy estava sentado, pálido, não muito longe de ambos os adultos, e foi o primeiro a perceber a nova presença na sala._

"_Você sabia! Sabia que Harry estava seguindo Draco pelos corredores do castelo a semanas e não vez nada para pará-lo?" Severo Snape geralmente não_

"_Pelo menos é melhor do que contar a ele toda a verdade." O diretor de Hogwarts murmurou para si mesmo._

"_Que verdade, se me permite perguntar, senhor?" O adolescente de olhos verdes perguntou friamente._

_Não vendo outra opção para escapatória, desta vez ele lhe contou tudo, e durante uma hora os outros três presentes ficaram em silencio. _

"_Ainda tem mais." Harry Potter disse depois de um tempo, percebendo de alguma forma que o diretor ainda lhe escondia algo._

"_Tenho razoes para acreditar que você, Harry..." O homem começou, seus olhos azuis não brilhavam e ele parecia estar mais velho do que costumava aparentar. "... Você é uma Horcrux."_

Ele aproximou-se, seus dedos pálidos e molhados tocaram a superfície fria do monumento.

"_O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?" O salvador perguntou, suspirando enquanto olhava através de uma das várias janelas do castelo o luar refletido sob a superfície do lago. Ele não deveria estar andando por ai à noite, mas era o único momento que poderia pelo menos estar realmente sozinho com os seus pensamentos._

"_Potter..." O loiro parou por um momento, continuando depois com uma voz mais baixa e tímida. "Desculpe-me..."_

"_Eu posso tê-lo odiado todo este tempo, mas eu não desejaria este tipo de dever em suas mãos." Harry disse, retirando a sua atenção da paisagem para poder olhar propriamente para o sonserino._

"_Olhe quem está falando..." O outro garoto murmurou, olhando para a cicatriz na testa do grifinório, que observou calmamente o outro garoto durante alguns minutos, ambos em silencio._

"_Eu sou Harry Potter." O adolescente de olhos esmeraldas disse, oferecendo a sua mão para o sonserino surpreso._

"_Porque agora?" Draco perguntou. Depois de seis anos..._

"_Eu tomei hoje uma decisão que não haverá volta e para segui-la, vou precisar de sua ajuda. Mas não é por isso que eu estou lhe oferecendo a minha mão agora." O jovem disse calmamente, Draco olhou da mão para os olhos verdes de maneira confusa. "Quero ter tido a certeza de que não parti sem ter lhe dado uma segunda chance de ter minha amizade."_

"_Draco Malfoy..." O loiro disse depois de um momento, lentamente apertando a mão de seu novo amigo e aliado._

Em seguida, eles traçaram o desenho das letras que identificava a quem ali descansava.

"_A hora chegou, Harry."_

_Foi à mensagem que recebera secretamente de seu amigo. Ele imediatamente pediu para que o esperasse na entrada de Hogwarts, pois não iria demorar mais do que alguns minutos. Levantou-se do seu lugar na aula de Poções, e após desculpar-se com o professor Slughorn, ele saiu do local._

_Dumbledore havia caçado as horcruxes durante o tempo que se passou após aquela conversa. Com sucesso havia conseguido destruir todas, incluindo Nagini, durante uma das batalhas entre os membros da Ordem da Fênix e os Comensais da Morte._

_Todas... Menos uma. À hora realmente havia chegado._

_Sabia perfeitamente o caminho que deveria seguir até o escritório do atual professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, como também que tal professor não estaria dando aula no momento. Provavelmente sentado atrás de sua mesa lendo os trabalhos feitos com má vontade dos seus alunos. O adolescente riu. _

_Depois de alguns minutos chegou ao lugar desejado e bateu na porta, entrando em seguida sem esperar nenhum convite. O homem de vestimentas negras apenas olhou brevemente para o adolescente agora esparramado em uma das poltronas da sua sala, antes de voltar o seu olhar para o pergaminho na sua mesa._

"_Severo..." Harry o chamou da maneira que costumava a chamar quando ambos estavam a sós. "O que você faria se eu morresse?"_

_O som de algo se quebrando pode ser ouvido claramente. O adolescente olhou para o seu professor com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. O tinteiro que havia estado próximo ao pergaminho que estava lendo fora derrubado com um movimento brusco, espalhando tinta negra sobre a folha e em seguida caindo ao chão. Não que o homem tivesse percebido, pois olhava perplexo, com obvio choque para garoto._

"_Você não iria. Eu não iria permitir que ninguém tivesse essa chance." O professor respondeu lentamente. Harry apenas sorriu e tranquilamente levantou-se, retirando um colar de seu bolso e o colocando na mesa frente ao homem._

"_Este colar pertenceu a minha mãe, e estava guardado em __Gringotts até o ano passado. Eu não posso lhe prometer nada, mas gostaria que o devolvesse quando a hora chegasse." Harry pediu, e sem dizer mais nada, saiu da sala, deixando um confuso homem a observar em silencio o novo objeto sobre a sua mesa._

_No segundo seguinte seus olhos negros arregalaram-se, e Severo Snape saiu em disparada pela porta, quase causando diversos estudantes de Hogwarts desmaiarem com o vulto negro que de repente havia avançado sobre eles._

_Era tarde demais._

**Harry James Potter**

**31/07/1980 á 20/02/1996**

_**São as nossas escolhas, mais do que as nossas capacidades, que mostram quem realmente somos.**_

**D.E.P**

O homem retirou o colar de suas vestes e o depositou sobre a terra fofa frente à tumba. A tempestade pareceu então ficar mais leve, mas isso não serviu para retirar o peso que sentia sobre os seus ombros. Ele caiu de joelhos frente ao monumento conforme uma memória antiga assaltou-lhe a mente.

"_Você não precisa fazer isso, professor." O adolescente em seus braços disse, porém, perfeitamente consciente de que não teria tido forças para voltar ao seu dormitório ou sequer para ir à enfermaria caso tivesse sido deixado no banheiro._

"_Não seja ridículo, Potter. Por mais que eu não goste de você, eu não poderia deixá-lo sangrando até a morte." Foi o que Severo Snape respondeu, ambos então permaneceram em silencio conforme o professor o carregava para a enfermaria._

_No meio do caminho, o homem parou, a Marca Negra em seu braço queimava como brasa indicando que o seu 'Lorde' deseja vê-lo. Porém, ao olhar para o adolescente de olhos fechados e coberto de sangue nos seus braços, decidiu continuar a andar para o seu objetivo. Ele iria pagar caro por sua desobediência, mas, embora parecesse estranho ele admitir isso, Harry Potter era mais importante._

_Na enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey imediatamente mandou que ele colocasse o adolescente sobre uma das macas, e assim o Mestre das Poções fez. Mas antes que pudesse se afastar o suficiente, o garoto que parecia estar inconsciente agarrou o seu braço esquerdo, bem onde estava localizada a Marca Negra que parecia queimar mais do que nunca. _

_O homem tremeu involuntariamente, voltando a sua atenção para Harry que o observava com olhos verdes esmeraldas, brilhantes e sinceros._

"_Antes de eu ir embora, eu irei salvá-lo, professor Snape." O adolescente murmurou antes de verdadeiramente ficar inconsciente._

Severo Snape não tentou evitar que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos, uma de suas mãos massageando a pele limpa onde antes a maldita marca de seus pecados havia estado localizada.

Eu irei salvá-lo, ele havia dito, e realmente, ele o fez.


End file.
